Meeting Muffet
by jiguhaej fiez fqwnru9we ti3qu
Summary: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL INTERACTIONS BETWEEN CHARACTERS. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THAT, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. Frisk made it halfway through Hotland, still wondering about that peculiar Spider-person he met earlier. Will he see her again? Find out... Ć h ar a m a d e i t ha lf wa ý t h ŗou gḩ h ǫ tlá n d,..
1. Love

**you people out there!**

 **you who hate on everything they see:**

 **write malicious reviews. i dont care anymore.**

Frisk made it halfway through Hotland, when he found a strange out-of-place cave. The smell of cobwebs filled the air, as he approached the caves' entrance.

It was very gloomy inside, just barely bright enough to see. Despite that, Frisk was able to see that the cave was filled with cobwebs. As he started to make his way through the cave, he heard a strange, but familiar voice.

"Ahuhuhuhu... Did you hear what they just said?"

Frisk didn't mind the voice and occasional whispering, but he couldn't deny the fact that they were creeping him out a little bit.

Just now Frisk realized that he was having a hard time walking; his feet refusing to lift up; off the sticky, cobweb covered ground. And again, he heard the voice.

"They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through."

Frisk started to sweat at this point; the fact he was almost unable to move, and the voices that lingered around him, made him feel very uneasy.

"I heard that they hate spiders."

Frisk was actually neutral about spiders. He didn't hate them, but he also wouldn't want to keep ona as a pet.

"I heard that they love to stomp on them."

Even considering the tiniest creatures, he would never hurt any of them. Including spiders.

"I heard that they like to tear their legs off."

That was definetly wrong. Frisk never even considered putting a living thing through such kind of agony.

"I heard..."

At this point Frisk desire to just run for it grew higher and higher, but he found himself to be completely paralized by the webs in the middle of the... room?

"...that they're awfully..."

And there she appeared. The spider girl from earlier. She sat in a tightly woven web, and glanced at Frisk, who still was unable to move his legs.

After she got a closer look of Frisk, her eyes seemed to widen a bit.

"...adoreable."

Frisk was a bit confused. Why would she say something like that? Especially after all of that build-up?

"Why, hello. I don't think we have bern properly introduced.~ My name is Muffet."

"I actually wanted to say humans are stingy with their money, but, you really are adoreable!~"

Friskt didn't say a word.

"Not a talker, are you? Ahuhuhuhu~"

Muffet covered her mouth with one of her six hands and giggled.

"But, tell me. What is a cute little boy like you doing in a place like this?~"

Frisk noticed that Muffet pronounced the words "cute little boy" in a sing-songy, almost seductive way, which, not gonna lie, turned him on a little bit.

"Hm. I see. So you're not going to talk to me, are you?" Muffet asked in a rather serious tone.

"But don't worry" she said while standing up, "I'll make you talk~"

Thats when she shot out a strange, purple, web-like substance that coiled around Frisks' body.

She slowly walked up to Frisk, her hips swaying to and fro, and went on eye level with him. Her eyes beamed with desire, as she licked her lips.

She then proceeded to give Frisk a deep and passionate kiss, her tounge wriggleing around in his mouth.

At first, Frisk was shocked, but his own desire took over, as he slowly and shyly started to lick her back, closing his eyes. Muffet moaned into his mouth, closing her eyes too, and cupped his face with two of her six hands.

After almost 7 minutes, they parted, slowly opening their eyes, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"That was..." Muffet panted, while blushing, "...wonderful~".

Frisk gave her a warm smile, also blushing.

"But you do realize that this is far from over, right?"

Frisk swallowed. He expected her to say that, and while he was excited, another part of him was also scared.

He was only 12 years old, after all.

Muffet slowly but surely began to undress, letting Frisk watch her doing so.

Frisk was struck with arousal, as he began falling in love with Muffet, who had already finished undressing, but still covered herself up with her arms.

She giggled at Frisks' flareing red cheeks, as she revealed her B Cup breasts and her already moist slit to him.

"Y-You are beautiful..." Frisk finally spoke up. Muffet giggled again, and cut the purple web that held Frisk captive.

"So you can speak after all!~"

He immediatley began to undress, throwing is clothes on the ground.

Muffet glared at his hardened 5-Inch member, a bit of saliva escaping her mouth. Licking her lips and fangs, she kneeled before Frisk, and took his member into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down.

Frisk moaned, and placed his hand on her head, guiding her. She savored a lot of saliva in her mouth, so it felt soft and warm inside.

Muffet could tell that he was already getting close by his breaths which became very fast paced, turing into pants and moans.

And then, Frisk came, spilling his seed into Muffets mouth who greedily swallowed most of it. She then quickly pulled Frisk in for another kiss, swapping the leftover cum and mixing it with their saliva while doing so.

When they parted, their lips were connected by a trail of cum and saliva. Frisk proceeded to swallow his own cum.

"And now, it's my turn!~" She presented her wet, dark purple slit to him.

Frisk immediatley got to work, licking her pussy, and swirling his tounge around her clitoris.

"O-Oh my gosh, sweetie, you're just the *moan* best!~"

Frisk buried his tounge between her folds, savoring the taste of her juices.

Muffet shivered, and started to finger her butthole.

"Yes! Yes! Bury your tounge in my pussy! Eat me out, you little pervert!"

In addition to fingering her butthole, she started to twist her nipples.

"Mmmmh~~" Muffet shivered, and came.

Frisk was surprised, when his mouth filled with a strange liquid which he swallowed.

Muffet moaned again. "Oh, that was wonderful!~ You must really love me!"

"I-I do actually." Frisk whispered, and regretted it immediatly, fearing such an intimate statement would create an awkward atmosphere.

Muffet blushed. "Oh! You do? I-I didn't expect that! But, I think, I-I think, I love you too! My dearie!~" They kissed again.

After they parted, she positioned her soaked entrance above Frisks' member.

"Ready, dearie?~" Muffet asked, to which Frisk just eagerly nodded.

She hissed, bit her lip and arched her back as she slowly slid down Frisks' errect dick, until her pussy fully absorbed it.

Then, she started to bounce on Frisks' shaft, completely lost in pleasure.

There they were. Frisk. Laying on the ground, naked, while Muffet, also naked, rid his cock.

The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin, and Muffets moans.

Frisk then decided to stand up, almost knocking her over while doing so.

"What are you-" Muffet was not able to finish her sentence, because Frisk slammed her against the counter.

Muffet leaned over the counter while Frisk thrusted into her from behind.

"Oh, you are a dirty boy, you know that?~" Muffet half spoke, half moaned, while smirking, and looking back a Frisk.

Their pace quickened, and Muffet bit down on her lip, while Frisk began to grunt in pleasure.

"AH! YES! HARDER! WRECK MY SPIDER CUNT! FUCK ME!" Muffet screamed.

Frisk was surprised. Who would have known that Muffet could be foul-mouthed? But that only increased his arousal and love towards her.

She turned them around, and now Frisk was laying on the counter, while Muffet bounced on his member.

Frisk felt his release approaching.

"M-Muffet... I-I'm so close... but... w-where?" Frisk tried to form a sentence, but Muffet put a finger up to his mouth, silencing him.

"In... me..." she whispered into his ear, her hot breath sending chills down his spine, and licked his cheek from his chin up to his ear.

That drove them over the edge.

Muffet squealed in pleasure, arching her back,mouth gaping open, her eyes rolled back.

Frisk grunted, and released his seed into Muffets' womb.

They both just laid there, panting. Still resting from their intense orgasms. Muffet snuggled up to him.

Frisk put his arms around her.

"I told you I could make you speak." She said in an innocent voice, winking at him.

"I never believed otherwise."

Frisk said, before kissing her on the lips again.

They both fell asleep snuggled up to eachother, happy with the thought that they have found new love.

 **for those of you who like to be a bigoted douche:**

 **this story is disgusting, and a pitiful atempt at writing a lemon.**

 **there, i said it. you happy now?**

 **have a rotten day.**

 **Thanks for reading anyways.**


	2. Viciousness

**read.**

When Chara saw the purple cave, he immediatly knew, that someone, or something was in there.

A devilish smile crept across his face.

"Hopefully I will find another awful creature in there to satisfy my needs."

When he entered, multiple spiders crawled across the floor.

Chara just marched through the cobweb covered cave, almost crushing several spiders in the process.

"Did you hear what she said?"

Chara ignored the voice. He continued to march through the cave, tearing several cobwebs apart.

"They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through."

Chara was getting annoyed. He couldn't move his feet properly anymore.

Infuriated, he tried to rip the cobwebs apart, in an attempt to break free.

"I heard that they hate spiders.

I heard that they love to stomp on them.

I heard that they like to tear their legs off."

Chara internally nodded.

He hated spiders.

He wasn't scared of them like many people were, he hated them with a burning passion.

"I heard..."

Charas' face began to redden from anger. His impatience raging within him.

"That they have some awful taste."

And she appeared in her giant web. Her face distorted with contempt.

"What a shame."

Chara glared at her; his devilish smile returning to his face.

"A human comes through and they aren't even fit to be eaten~

Oh well!

Rotten ingredients can always be di-"

Chara grabbed her by one of her wrists.

"What are you-"

He slapped her roughly on her cheek, and pulled her in for a rough, yet lustful kiss.

Muffet stared at him with wide eyes, struggeling to pull away.

His grip on her wrist tightened, refusing to let go.

Muffet squealed for a moment; Chara had drawn blood within her mouth.

After 3 minutes, Chara finally pulled away, licking her blue blood from his lower lip.

"Get away from me!" she screamed.

But he refused.

"I am giving you what you deserve. You are a pathetic creature, just like all the other ones living in this wretched place!"

He grabbed her by her shoulders ferociously, an pinned her down on the little counter.

"No! Please! Don't do this to me! Just kill me! Kill me right now!" She sobbed.

"No way. This is so much better! But don't worry. I promise I'll be rough. A little whore like you will enjoy it!"

Chara ripped her clothes off, and glanced at her marvelous bottom.

Without hesitation, he immediatly pulled out his 17 cm (7 inches) member, and thrusted into her vagina at full force.

"AHH!" Muffet squealed and moaned at the same time.

Chara already began humping her mercilessly, slapping her viciously on her ass, which became scorched with an imprint of his hand.

Muffet began moaning, while tears welled up in her eyes.

Chara bent over her, she could feel his moist breath in her neck, as he started licking it.

Muffets' face was dripping with tears; at this point she was a sobbing mess.

Chara felt his release approaching.

"Listen up, you pitiful creature! I am going to cum, so brace yourself!"

The velocity of his thrusting increased once more, as he bit down on her tender neck.

And then he came, blowing his entire load inside her.

He pulled out, and got dressed again.

Muffet fell onto the floor.

She laid on the cold floor, sobbing and shivering.

Chara glared at her with pure contempt in his gaze.

"That's right. Wrinthe in your pain, just like the little slut you are.

I spit upon abysmal creatures like you!"

And he did just that.

He then proceeded to leave, after licking his spit from her face.

Muffet continued to sob and tremble, while single little spider brought her a flower, and laid it beside her, in a humble attempt to comfort her.

And despite Charas' cruel actions, Muffet looked at the spider and gave it a weak smile.

 **thanks.**


End file.
